User blog:Creeperhepper/Life the Kitten
I walked down a street on one very normal day. The trees looked very alive and their colours were beautiful. On the sidewalk I accidently stepped on a white kitten. The kitten was fine, thankfully, but I felt bad for the kitten. So, I took the kitten in. The kitten was very energetic, annoying most seniors would say. I nicknamed this kitten, Life, due to him being full of life. Life never seemed to claw or bite like other kittens would. He was very odd compared to normal cats. I kept him for a month, he never seemed to grow at all. My neighbors cat grew quickly but, Life never grew a centimeter. Life would never go outside even if the weather was perfect. He would just sit there and stare at me with his little eyes. Never blinking it seemed. One day I woke up and Life was bleeding randomly. Right next to his eyes making him look like he was crying. I washed his face, he didn't claw. I was finally time for me to put ''found ''posters around the neighborhood. I got my camera and took a picture of the kitten. He didn't show up. I took the picture again. Same result. Everything was in the picture correctly except the kitten. I thought this was just a mess up so, I got a new camera. I took the picture, exact same result. This made me wonder aimlessly for an answer. I decided not to take the picture. One night I heard a noise, like human breathing and felt a warmness on my neck. I turned on my lamp and looked behind me. (I had a queen sized bed. No one else but me and Life that slept in it.) Life slept there on the covers like a normal cat would. Everything was normal. I went back to sleep. This time a clawing on my neck. Couldn't be Life because he never clawed. I turned the lamp on again and turned around. Life slept there like nothing happened. I turned the lamp back off and went back to sleep. I felt a knife go down my back. I tried to turn the lamp back on. The light bulb went out but, I saw a glimpse of monsterous feet and a lizard-like tail. I turned around making the knife cut my sides. What I saw still terrifies me today. I saw glowing white eyes, the same colour as the kittens. The eyes had a blood colour outline that also glowed. That was all I could see in the darkness of my room. The creature kept breathing like the first time. He whispered faintly,"Smile." Then my room flashed like a camera would. It was dark again but the creature was gone. I tried to turn the lamp on. This time the lamp turned on. Everything was fine but Life was gone. My bed was stained with blood where Life slept. I don't has any marks on my body. Seven years later I married a very loving and hansome man. The happiest day of my life. When my husband and I drove off, I looked back. My family and friends waved goodbye. I could see a figure standing between my mother and sister. It was the same figure that I saw seven years ago. Category:Blog posts